


Peggy Olson's Diary

by Toongrrl1990



Series: It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Men World [2]
Category: Bridget Jones's Diary (2001), Bridget Jones's Diary - Helen Fielding, Mad Men
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Mash-up, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toongrrl1990/pseuds/Toongrrl1990
Summary: What did Peggy have in mind New Year's Day 1970? Could she (and Stan) have some things in common with Mark and Bridget? Is running through the hallways of McCann and smooching the love of your life in your office and in a short dress preferable to running through the snow and making out whilst in your undies?Also in a drinking competition (please answer in the comments), could Bridget out drink Peggy and Stan?No I don't imagine Bridget and Mark out smoking doobie Steggy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NIKINOU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIKINOU/gifts), [S_Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Faith/gifts).



"You're lucky I don't like beards." -- Peggy Olson, THE CRASH, _MAD MEN_.  
"I've got to admire you. That was a completely suicidal move. Women usually want to please."-- Stan Rizzo, FAR AWAY PLACES, _MAD MEN_.  
  
"....And I think you should re-think the length of your sideburns."-- Bridget Jones, _BRIDGET JONES'S DIARY_ (2001)  
"I very much enjoyed your Lewisham fire report, by the way."-- Mark Darcy, _BRIDGET JONES'S DIARY_ (2001)  


 

**THIS YEAR'S RESOLUTIONS:  **

1\. Stop Smoking. 

2\. Don't let Don get to me.

3\. Stop Drinking.

4\. Don't let Ma get to me.

5\. Be more poised.

6\. Don't let Joan get to me.

7\. Don't let the clients get to me.

8\. Be more spontaneous.

9\. Forget about turning 30.

10\. Stop making lists.

**Author's Note:**

> Originated here http://toongrrl.deviantart.com/art/Peggy-Olson-s-Diary-563307934
> 
> Inspired by this poster http://bridgetarchive.altervista.org/_altervista_ht/poster04.jpg


End file.
